Blue Shadows
by Tina Darastrix
Summary: Before the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry receives an odd package and note. When he battles the dark lord, he realizes it will shoot him into a new path, giving him a chance at a true family in the process. Manipulative!Dumbledore, MollyRonGinnyHermione!Bashing Rin/Harry in later chapters
1. Breaking Free

**Hello People!** I **hope this story is well received and any reviews are very welcome as long as any criticism is constructive and not hurtful. I am following the first season of the anime, the one that has the Gehenna gate at the end. (I cant find any other at the moment.) This is a Rin/Harry story, but it isn't really the main focus at the moment. I did create an OC demon lord but he is only a plot device and dies off _long_ before the story starts, don't worry.**

 **I don't own Harry potter or Blue Exorcist.**

Manipulative!Dumbledore, MollyRonGinnyHermione!Bashing

 **"** **Demon telepathy"**

 _'Harry's thoughts'_

 **"Animal speech"**

* * *

When Harry and Voldemort's wands connected, Harry thought he was going to die, when the ghosts came, he let himself hope.

"Harry," His mother had circled into his view, an urgent look on her translucent face. "There is so much I wish I could tell you, so much you need to know, but we have no time. After what happens, put on a glamor, and take Mr. Diggory's body back. Don't tell anyone what really happened here, not the minister, not your friends, and most certainly not Dumbledore. As soon as you are able to, go to Gringotts and ask for the Potter account manager. For now, I need you to remove the cap from the tooth." Harry removed one hand from his wand and shakily brought it to the choker around his neck, thinking back to how he got it.

Flashback

It was the night before the third task and Harry was not freaking out. He should be, but wasn't. Why? His attention was on the package on his bed. Opening it, he found a simple black choker held together with a silver clasp on the back. Written in white words upon it in latin, roughly translated to holder of ancestry, protected with the spirit of the mother. Hanging on it was the tooth of something like an african leopard in size. It had a cap covering the tooth which was silver with gold highlights and a bright green gem on it, the gem was the same color as his eyes.

It also had a note attached.

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _This holds something very important to you. If you ever find yourself in a life or death situation remove the cap from the tooth and it will give that back, just be sure to put a glamor over the… new additions before you go to see other humans._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

He would normally be more suspicious of packages appearing on his bed at three in the morning, but when he touched the capped tooth it felt like something… familiar. Like an old friend, so before he knew what he was doing, he had put the choker on and fell asleep.

End

He had gotten a few odd looks throughout the day for it, but he never took it off. Shaking off his thoughts and quickly pulled the cap off.

The feeling he got when the cap came off was, in one word, euforic. It felt like he was greeting an old friend, or waking up from an amazing night's sleep but times _10_. He barely noticed the sound of his shirt ripping open within the haze. He felt the shadows gather around him and bend to his will, and the connection between his and Voldemort's wand break. They both dropped the ground and Harry followed his instinct, the shadows hid his body as he leapt forward and attacked the Dark Lord, getting a scratch across his face before the man quickly disapparated away, his Death Eaters quickly following when they realized their spells couldn't reach him through the shadows. When he finally regained his own thought processes, he was alone in the graveyard with only his mother's ghost. He jumped when he felt something brush against his arm and looked back, seeing two large feathery wings.

"Don't worry Hadrian, if you put the cap back on the tooth, it will go away. The tail however, will not."

Looking down he saw he did indeed have a tail. He had a mini freakout moment before replacing the cap. He felt the wings recede and his teeth become smaller as well. Turning to his mother he asked,

"What… what am I?"

She gave him a small smile. "I don't have the time to go into that now, but I left a letter for you at Gringotts before my death, it should explain everything. Now put on a glamor to hide your teeth ears and tail, as well and the rip in your shirt. Go back, and be safe." With a kiss on his head she disappeared. Harry quietly did as he was told walked over to Cedric's body and summoned the Cup. He had a lot of thinking to do.

The next few hours were very exhausting to the young wizard, and he almost slipped and told Dumbledore what happened many times, and he was very surprised by the false Moody, but eventually all the drama calmed down and Harry got some much needed sleep. The final days of the school year and the trip back to the muggle world went by quickly and Harry sat in the back of Vernon's car contemplating Rita's animagus form (as well as wondering if he could do it) and feeling pleased with giving the twins his tournament earnings.

"Uncle Vernon." Grunt. "If you drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron, I promise you won't see me until, at the earliest, the end of the summer." The man gave him a look, but turned the car towards London.

He got a room in the leaky cauldron (surprising what removing your glasses and putting on a hat does) and set his stuff in it before heading off to Gringotts. Entering the white building- he could see a little without glasses, but had to put them back on inside- he walked up to a teller that looked to be doing less that the others. After a few minutes of waiting, and a few goblin sneers, he was acknowledged.

"Yes?" The goblin… _asked_.

"I need to see the Potter account manager sir." He told him quickly. From what he read on goblins, they prefer when you get to the point quickly.

The goblin narrowed his eyes at Harry before nodding sharply. "Ironmace," he called. "take Heir Potter to Sharptalon please."

Walking down the hall was awkward, to say the least, so Harry occupied his time with looking at the other doors. They each had a name and he recognized a few like Parkinson, Greengrass, Malfoy, Bones, and Longbottom. Finally they reached a door labeled 'Potter'. Ironmace knocked on the door and opened it when called to 'enter'.

"Heir Potter is here for you, Sharptalon." He stated.

"Let him in."

Ironmace stepped aside letting Harry in. "Thank you." the human stated, bowing his head slightly before turning to Sharptalon, not seeing to raised eyebrow he received.

"You may go, Ironmace. Sit, Heir Potter." the other goblin stated. Harry sat down in the surprisingly comfortable leather chair, feeling a wave of magic wash over him and took in the goblin before him. He was older than others of his species he had seen, noticeable lines in his face but his eyes proved he was no less sharp. "It is nice to see you finally decided to come yourself instead of sending a proxy, Heir Potter."

Harry froze, staring at the old being in front of him. "I never sent anyone in my place. I never even received anything from Gringotts before this." He stated slowly. He knew that foreboding feeling he had this morning was going to be big.

Sharptalon raised an eyebrow. "Whenever we sent a letter out to you, it was always sent back with your proxy as Dumbledore and a drop of your blood. Care to explain how that is possible if you've never received the letters?"

If possible, Harry's muscles became even more tense. "I-I…" he choked slightly. "My _relatives_ beat me and… and would c-collect th-the blood and I didn't know why but they did and.. and." He cut himself off, squeezing his eyes tight and putting a hand over his mouth. He refused to cry. He _refused._

After a few minutes, Harry calmed down enough to unravel himself from the ball he had created and take a few deep breaths. "sorry" he mumbled.

"It is… of no consequence, Heir Potter. We shall see to it that this grievance is corrected for the future." Oh, he looked pissed. "What Brings you here today?"

"At the end of last year, my mother's ghost came to me due to… certain circumstances and told me to come here." He removed the glamor on his person, revealing elongated teeth and ears, as well as a tail swishing behind him slowly.

"Ah." Sharptalon pulled a letter from one of the drawers of his desk. "You're here for this then."

With shaking hands, Harry took the letter, opened it and began to read.

 _Dear my sweet Hadrian,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means I am dead. I am so, so sorry my sweet baby. I wish I could be there for you._ _ **We**_ _wish we could be there for you, but it seems Voldemort got to us first. Cub(1), there is so much I wish I could tell you, but I will stick to the reason for this letter. You see, we are not human. Centuries ago, in the beginning of humanity a group of demons were fighting. One knew there was a chance he could die, and he knew he had to do something, so in an effort to keep his line alive he had a child with a human. The thing about his powers was the human has to be exceptionally powerful to gain them, so he died and the child had no demonic heritage._

 _Fast forward a few centuries and you get me. Having magic made me strong, but I still wasn't strong enough to fully inherit the powers, only pieces on my 16th birthday. I gained this information then too. When James found out he was surprisingly ok with it, he had changed so much from the bully he was in school. When you were born, we were not in St. Mungo's. We did it at Gringotts incase you were different_ and you were. _Harry, you were wreathed in smoke and had wings and and a tail. You had dull claws and sharp teeth and when you opened your eyes they were glowing green. But you didn't scare us. In Fact, you were quite adorable._

 _We had your powers sealed by the goblins. It was the only way to protect you. In my personal demon vault, there is a choker with an animal tooth on it. The tooth has a sheath like a mini dagger and it holds your powers. Please do not unsheath the claw unless you absolutely have to. When you've done it once, you will never go back to fully human again. I am not saying to reject your powers and ancestry, but demons will come after you more if you do.(2)_

 _I am an Exorcist, Senior class. I trained at the british branch and even have a familiar, a little dwarf epauletted fruit bat called daffodil. Or Fodi for short. She was so close to me and i have no doubt she will take to you as well._

 _Now onto… less pleasant topics. I have reason to believe Dumbledore isn't all he seems. Do not trust him. Look into your inheritance. As much as I hate to say it, any friends you have could be suspect to less than friendly things with you. I hope they are true friends but they may not. I am sorry my sweet child. If Fodi has not come to you yet then he has been blocking her from you. There is a prophecy upon either you or Neville Longbottom, as you both fit the requirements, and it is possible it has already been completed. You can tell if it had._

 _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… the dark lord will mark him as his equal and he will have power the dark lord knows not… the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies._

 _I only hope it has been long completed by the time you read this. Please take an inheritance test my son. I hope you are with Sirius, your godfather, but knowing Dumbledore he might have gotten him out of the way. Remus wouldn't have been able to attain custody as he is a werewolf. Both me and your father love you so, so much. Cub, pup, fawn, my little one. We love you._

 _With all of my love_

 _Lily Maree Evans Potter_

There were tear tracks on Harry's face and determination in his eyes as he looked at Sharptalon. It was obvious this was written incase he didn't receive the choker before hand, but it was still informative. "Is there a way for me to take an inheritance test please?"

The old goblin nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the many drawers in his desk. "This paper is specially treated with a potion made for learning your inheritance." He slid the paper across the desk and pulled out a dagger, handing it over. "Cut your finger and place a few drops of blood on the sheet and it will show your inheritance."

Harry did so, not even wincing in pain. After a few drops of blood fell onto the paper, it soaked on and words started appearing, the wound sealing as it does so. He hands the dagger back and looks at the paper.

Hadrian James Potter

Family

James Charlus Potter- Father (deceased)

Lily Maree Evans Potter- Mother (deceased)

Petunia Edith Evans Dursley- Aunt

Dudley Vernon Dursley- Cousin

Sirius Orion Black- Godfather

Alice Elinor Emitt Longbottom- Godmother (coma)

Heirships

Potter- Paternal

900,800,000g

Gryffindor- Paternal

100,000,000,000g

Evans- Maternal

500,000g

Le'Fay- Maternal

100,800,000,000,000,000g

Black- Godfather

470,800,000g

Emrys- By Magic

150,700,000,000,000,000g

Slytherin- By Conquest

110,000,000,000g

Abilities/inheritance(blocks)

Gold core- 90% blocked (APWBD)

(To see core color rankings, ask a goblin)

Beast Speech- 99% blocked (snake speech active) (APWBD)

Shadow Demon- 90% blocked, minor shadow control active(power transfer) (LMEP(3) and Healer Daggerstitch)

Removal of blocks recommended

Potions and spells

Multiple obliviates- APWBD, MAPW, HJG

Loyalty potion to: Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Minor love potion to: Ginny Weasley

Personality alteration potion

Transfer

100,000 monthly to Albus Dumbledore (14 years)

10,000 monthly to The Dursley account (14 years)

10,000 monthly to Ron Weasley (4 years)

10,000 monthly to Hermione Granger (4 years)

10,000 monthly to Molly Weasley (4 years)

5,000 monthly to Order of the Phoenix (2 years)

Horcrux detected. Remove immediately

Harry took a deep steadying breath, unknowingly dispersing the thick shadows beginning to take form around him and handed the paper to Sharptalon. The goblin gained a very pissed off look when he finished reading.

"We shall make sure all money taken from your account is retu-"

"Wait." he stopped and looked at Heir Potter. "I'm planning on heading to hogwarts one more year before leaving, just so I can learn how to use a weapon and brush up on my Japanese. " Harry blushed slightly at the raised eyebrow he received at that. "The Dursleys always called me a freak and said the japanese were a 'freaky group of people who have no place with the normal folk.' So in a bit of rebellion I, uh… learned Japanese." He cleared his throat. "Anyway! If you take the money back now, they will become suspicious, so leave it for now. At least until I leave the country."

Sharptalon looked impressed. "Very well, Heir Potter. We can perform a ritual that will remove the blocks and potions, and your demonic powers have already been partially unlocked. As long as you don't break the tooth, you will only be half demon while it is capped. A separate one will be needed for the Horcrux however. A Horcrux is a piece of another person's soul. If it does indeed belong to the Dark Lord then he must have more, because that is the only way a soul would be unstable enough to break apart like that. The first ritual would be 30 galleons while the horcrux ritual would be 50, mainly because of its complexity."

The sealed demon nodded. "I'll do it. What about the heirships?"

"you can gain those after the ritual. I can also give you a few recommendations for places to go for better clothes and to fix your body and eyesight."

"When can we begin?"

The goblin turned to a gold-orange glowing stone and placed his hand on it, speaking in gobbledygook for a minute before turning back to Harry.

"Right now."

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

(1) His mother and Remus called him Cub as it was a demon and werewolf thing. Sirius called him Pup and James called him Fawn.

(2) To clear up confusion, the letter was written, and then she wrote a small note incase he needed the choker before he read the letter

(3) It's Lily's initials


	2. A New Year, To be our Last

**Chapter 2! Updates every Thursday**

 **It has come to my attention that Harry does seem a bit OP, but I've already written six chapters and am too lazy to change them so it won't be fixed til chapter seven**

 **-Edited age to 14**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Harry was lead down a hallway into a large room with a ritual circle in the middle. After going to a walled off place to change into white ritual robes (just a loose fitting shirt and pants with a string to keep them on) he was guided into the in a seated position on his knees.

A female goblin stood in front of him outside of the circle. She was wearing robes with a red lining. "Heir Potter. I am Healer Daggerstitch, the one who helped your mother transfer your demon powers. The first ritual will remove all of the blocks on your magic and abilities as well as remove all of the spell and potions. This will cause you to go into a coma while your body adjusts to everything. After this we will move you to another room to move the Horcrux from you to an object while you sleep, as it will be easier and safer that way."

Harry nodded to her and she stepped back, holding up her hands she started chanting with 3 other goblin healers in the room. The magic began to build up around him. Soon he started to feel snapping within him, like something was breaking. It all hurt but he stayed silent. Eventually, he didn't know how long it was, he felt his head become fuzzy and let himself succumb to the sweet relief of a magically caused sleep.

In his mind, he started to see things he had been forced to forget. Kind people who tried to help him in his childhood, his many, _many_ escape attempt, some of which were very impressive, and fighting back against the Dursleys. Then his time in Hogwarts. Finding out about the philosophers stone earlier, befriending Fluffy, figuring out it was _Quarrel_ and not Snape, turning in the diary, finding the chamber earlier, all the times he heard Ron and Hermione complain about him and talk about taking his money (which they did _a lot_. Seriously, they really need to learn how to hide things better. He heard them at least six times within the first month alone.) and the other champions helping him throughout the year.

 **Timeskip**

Harry woke slowly. He took in everything around him while his eyes stayed closed and his breathing never changed. His mind was much clearer than before and he could feel his magic curling around and inside him comfortably, seating itself inside the smooth feel of his demonic powers. His personality shifted as well, allowing him to feel more… playful? He couldn't tell. He was lying on silk sheets and a comfortable bed. The room smelled clean, like the forest, but also a bit like the hospital wing as well. There was a soft folk song playing in the background. Opening his eyes he saw a white marble ceiling and curtains around his bed. He heard a beep somewhere outside the curtained off area and some shuffling before Healer Daggerstitch poked her head inside.

"Ah, good. You're awake." She shuffled in holding a tray with a glass of water and a sandwich on it, placing it on his lap. "Eat." he did, eating as she continued. "you were asleep for 3 days but the rituals went perfectly, no side effects and your magic healed nicely. I'm going to hold you for another day or two before I'll let you out of my sights, but that doesn't mean you're going to be inactive during that time. We're going to a few of your vaults and looking at your investments. We already spoke to the innkeeper and had your stuff moved here. Once you're well enough we're going to start teaching you how to use weapons."

"Why are you being nice? I thought goblins hated wizards." Harry set the empty tray aside. The Healer smiled softly at him.

"Your mother was seen as a Friend of the Goblins, and she was a close friend of mine. From what we have seen of you, you show her compassion for others, none of your fathers school arrogance."

Harry thought it over for a few seconds before smiling brightly to her. "Thank you Healer Daggerstitch." His eyes widened. "If you were close to my mother, can you tell me about her? All I ever hear about is my father this and my father that. I wanna hear about mom." He turned the Puppy Eyes of Doom ™ on her and she laughed, sitting on the chair by the bed.

"Alright."

 **Timeskip**

After two days Harry felt very tired. He had accepted all of his heirships,(the rings forming together into one and have been turned invisible) gone through his investments and properties, as well as most of the vaults, today he would be going into his mother's personal vault with Manager Sharptalon, Healer Daggerstitch, and Director Ragnarok, the director of the bank. After a quick cart ride down (he didn't think they'd ever get boring, to both goblins amusement.) They arrived at the most secure section in Gringotts. The traps here were impossible to pass unless you had a certain clearance, which was why the Director was there. They made their way to a vault door that seemed to have a shadowy flower on it. A lily. Harry notices a small hole in the wall by the top of the door. It had a heavy feel of magic over it as well, probably heavily warded.

"Daffodil is in here." Harry turned to Healer Daggerstitch. Her voice had turned solemn, sad. "The hole up there," she indicted the spot he noticed earlier, "was put in so she could enter and exit the vault, but not long after Lily died she went into a rage. When a familiar loses their master, one of four things could happen, and only two are happy, the first is when the demon quietly leaves to live their life away from exorcists. The second, another exorcist tames them and makes them their familiar, the third, they go on a rampage when the leash is broken, attacking as many people as possible, or four, Like Daffodil is in, when they go on a rampage, not in happiness at being free, but in grief at losing their companion. In the instance of the final two, if another exorcist doesn't tame them then they are put down. We Placed Daffodil in this vault in the hopes that when you return you can calm her."

"I want to try." There was a hard edge in his voice. She nodded.

The Director walked up and placed both hands onto the vault and directed his magic into the door. There was a click, the flower turned to smoke and disappeared, and the door opened without a sound. There was a few seconds of silence before a low hissing noise came from the depths of the vault, causing the goblins to slowly pull their weapons, but not do anything else. Harry slowly stepped into the vault, the torches lighting up to reveal a large, bat like creature crouched in the back of the vault. It hissed and spoke in his head, startling him.

" _ **Bring her back!"**_ The large bat called in a vaguely feminine voice, it was distorted with rage, fear and grief. " _ **Bring her back, Bring her back, BRING HER BACK TO ME!"**_ Then the creature pounced. His quick reflexes, honed from many hours of 'Harry Hunting' made him dodge and he quickly made a discovery. The large bat creature, _Daffodil_ , was stuck in a perpetual state of grief, to the point where she probably didn't even realize how much time actually passed. He needed to snap her out of it, and fast.

"Daffodil!" He called. She turned and snarled at him.

 _ **Bring my Fire-Lily Back! NOW!"**_ She pounce at him once more. She chased him around the vault for awhile while he continued to try to get through to her, before she finally pinned him to the ground. The goblins moved into the vault to try and help him and he made one final attempt to make her snap out of it before she ripped his head off.

"Fodi, Please! This isn't what mom would have wanted." She froze, staring at him.

" _ **Mom…?"**_

"My name is Hadrian James Potter. My father was James Charlus Potter. My mother, Lily Maree Evans Potter. They died On halloween, 1996 protecting me from a madman. They died for me, what would they think, what would _Lily_ think, if you killed their son?" Daffodil stared at him before slowly backing up and sitting a few feet away.

" _ **...Harry?"**_ She asked hesitantly. He sat up and nodded slowly. " _ **So they're really dead. James… Fire-Lily… I'm so sorry… I failed you!"**_ The familiar cried in grief for her lost master, finally able to process the loss after thirteen years.

It took awhile to calm her down, but once she did she shrunk in size and Harry was able to take in her appearance properly. She was white with a smoky black pattern, her eyes were a shade of green similar to his. She started towards the back of the vault.

" _ **You're going to want to see this."**_

"I guess we're following her."

The Director snorted.

The last Potter Stared at the Picture hanging on the wall in shock.. It held two familiar sleeping figures in it. One looked like him, but older, while the other was more feminine, with distinctive fiery red hair. She was different than the pictures he saw of her. Her nails were black and her ears were slightly pointed. From her slightly opened mouth he saw teeth that were a little pointier than they should be. Despite this he knew exactly who she was. Who they were. The wide eyed boy heard the goblins step back to the entrance of the vault so he could have a moment while he place a hand on the frame of the portrait.

The figures of his parents stirred and sat up, yawning and stretching before looking at him, their eyes widened in surprise and became teary.

"Harry?" Lily whispered.

"Mom… Dad." He started to tear up.

" _ **Fire-Lily!"**_ Daffodil cried.

"It's ok fawn, it's ok. No need to cry." James said, looking distinctly uncomfortable dealing with a crying 14 year old. Harry's laugh was watery but he wiped away the tears.

"What's been happening in your life, cub?" His mother asked. Harry looked slightly uncomfortable but began to tell them about his life. (1)

(Skip because i am _not_ writing all of this shit.)

After he told his parents about about his life and they had their outrage, the three talked for awhile. Daffodil and Lily had a nice reunion (apparently only Harry could wake the portrait). He found out that his mother's appearance was what she looked like after she came into her inheritance, she hid it behind glamors and things like that. They helped him look through the weapons with the goblins and he settled on a pair of easily explained away or concealed gauntlets with hidden blades in the wrists. After he told the goblins he wanted his parents portrait moved to the main potter vault and picked up his father's copy of the marauder's map they all returned to the surface.

During the next week harry was put on a strict potion regiment to bring him back to normal health. He might never gain a normal height (much to his chagrin) but he can get his body to proper functioning order. He had to take nutrients potions three time a day as well as several potions meant to fix his internal organs. Apparently, sleeping in the same place as several household cleaning objects is bad for your lungs. Who knew? He also had to get many of his bones re-broken so they could heal properly. Thank god for pain relieving potions. He also took a photo that fixed his eyes. During his time under bedrest (again) he learned the proper way to wear and wield his new weapons. They were specially made and treated in holy water. An exorcist weapon indeed. When he was once again free from the bed he was taught how to actually use the blades by another goblin (Master Swordweaver) and picked up on it fairly quickly. He was slowly gaining the acknowledgement of the goblins. He went shopping for new clothes and has a new everyday wear, black leggings and a loose crop top with a skull on it with hightop slightly high heeled sneakers. Some of his true personality that had been beaten down at the Dursleys and kept hidden in the conservative wizarding world started shining through. Harry was surprisingly flamboyant but was still not comfortable showing it too much. He got a new wand, 13 inches, Rowan wood with a smoky design and a demon fur core (Fodi's fur.), even if he was learning wandless casting. He also learned some occlumency.

He has a 6 compartment trunk with a featherlight and resizing charms on it. A trick compartment, library, potions room, kitchen, training room and relaxation room. Once everything was set up and he gained his 'homework' from Master Swordweaver, as well as a silver bracelet that acted as a glamor so he didn't drain his magic, he headed back to the Dursleys two weeks before school so Dumbledore didn't realize anything was off.

Shaking off the portkey he checked his outfit. He was wearing dudley's old castoffs again, as well as false glasses. The only thing unusual were the odd, slightly bulky fingerless gloves he was wearing (his gauntlets) and his choker. Walking up to the door, he knocked.

When Vernon saw him he turned a very interesting shade of purple, a new one in fact. He went to yell at him but was stopped by the blade under his chin.

"Let's get a few things out of the way. One, you will not yell at me or belittle me. Two, you will not raise a hand or object against me. Three, I can, and am completely willing to, take back every single pound you have been given from my account. Do. Not. Test. Me." With that he headed to his room.

His _relatives_ ignored him after that. Apparently when his face goes blank and analytical he gets _scary._ He spent most of his free time working on his homework and playing 'Where is the guard'. Apparently there were people watching the house to ' _protect him_ ', but they didn't even realize he wasn't even in the house for most of the summer. Amatures.

The 'Order of the Phoenix' came and picked hm up a week before school and he spent his time in Number 12 Grimmauld Place avoiding everyone taking with either Fodi, Hedwig, or Buckbeak. His first meeting with Walburga Black was a sight to behold. Her curtains had opened when he was passing and she started screeching at him, but froze when he removed his glamors and glared at her. By the time Sirius and the others arrived, Mrs. Black was cowering in her frame under the fierce glare of the shadow demon, glamors once again in place.

"Demon…" She whispered. He just rolled his eyes and continued to the kitchen to get an apple.

"Damn." Sirius whistled. "I wanna know what he did to get her to shut up."

He gave the twins the Marauders map back, having picked up his father's from the potter vault, and even showed them a few neat tricks using it. By the time they set off for King's Cross, Harry was 110% _done_ with everything and was ready to send off a plea to the Director of True Cross Academy for a spot at his school. The goblins told him about the man, and the fact that he was the Demon King of Time, and from what he read on the guy he would be more than willing.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross by foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time, other than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through onto platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families

"I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look..."

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a cart full of their trunks.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. "Don't think we were followed..."

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged onto the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage cart when Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody. "That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all around. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry..."

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared onto its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away toward the train door hissing, "For heaven's sake act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, and then they turned the corner, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right. The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past and they swayed where they stood.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione a Blank look.

"Ron and I are supposed to go into the perfect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly. Harry gave them a shooing motion and turned to find a compartment, leaving both them and Ginny staring after him with odd expressions on their faces.

Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After he had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered bleakly whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage He met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor. He held back a lot of laughter at the various creative curses the small creature was spouting.

"Hi, Harry," he panted. "Everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, who had squeezed past

Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only a 4th year ravenclaw in here-"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Harry, shrugging, "Never hurts to ask."

He slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside it, and Neville followed.

"Hello." Harry spoke up politely. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling at her.

Harry and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. The girl called Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he had not, fingering his glamor band to make sure it was still working.

"May I ask your name?" Harry questioned, mostly to break the unnerving silence.

She tilted her head. "Luna Lovegood, but everyone just calls me Loony. _You're_ Harry Potter."

"I know I am," said Harry.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Harry sharply. "Neville Longbottom."

She nodded and She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously gray clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marblelike device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago… No, look at this..."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Harry knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology, but for the life of him he could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Harry quickly stopped his hand before it could get near the plant.

"I would love to see what it does, but maybe you should wait until we're not in an enclosed space like this."

Neville gave him a sheepish look and nodded, At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh... hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "How are you today?"

Harry looked up to see Cho Chang, seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and his former crush standing at the door. He blinked, and shook his head. He really didn't know what he saw in her.

"I'm fine," He gave her a blank look.

"Um..." said Cho. "Well... just thought I'd say hello... 'bye then."

She closed the door again, rather pink in the face, and departed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Fodi Popped her head out of his jacket pocket and squeaked.

" _ **You actually had a crush on her?"**_

"I wonder about that everyday." He muttered back. Luna sat forward and stared at the little bat.

"I had wondered, but couldn't be sure. Hello Shadow heir."

Harry blinked twice and realized she was probably a seer or something. "This is Daffodil, she was my mother's familiar." they continued their discussion, completely ignoring Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione when they eventually came by. (Fodi had disappeared by this point.) Malfoy even left when Harry didn't even give a twitch in acknowledgement of his arrival.

He saw the weird skeletal horses, Thestrals Luna called them, pulling the carriage, but decided to ignore them for the time being. He got on the carriage with Luna and Neville, setting off to Hogwarts once again.

* * *

 **(1) I'm really lazy so he just told them about his life and learned some shit like snape and stuff**

 **HermioneX : Thank you! yes this is Harry/Rin slash but I'm bad at writing relationships so we'll just have to see.**

 **NakedFury : Ok, then don't read it.**

 **Guest : I already addressed this but I do understand Harry does seem a bit omnipotent. Think of it as him trying to ignore his passed life and focus on the road ahead, learning new things and putting them into practice. He'll have a meltdown sometime after the trial, I believe, if I remember to write it.**


	3. Telling Truths

**Sorry for missing the last update! I kinda forgot...**

 **I haven't been writing for this story, but I have up to chapter six written so it should be fine for now.**

 **Disclaimer Chapter 1**

* * *

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with foot-

steps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he snorted and show he didn't care.

Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. The moment they reached Gryffindor's, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth years and left to sit with them; Harry and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Harry airy, overly friendly greetings that made him quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before. He had more important things to worry about, however: He was looking over the students' heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.

After a quick pass, he once again saw Hagrid wasn't there, just like on the platform. There was, however, a new defense professor, a woman wearing an abnormal amount of pink and looked like a toad. He leaned towards Neville.

"I think Trevor's girlfriend is teaching defence this year." The boy looked over and snorted. The toad in question took one look at the woman and started spouting hate about her. Apparently not even toads find her appealing.

A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away and Harry suddenly realized that this would be the first sorting besides his own he would attend.. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which House he belonged.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

" _Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffndor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Huffepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you. . . ._

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about. The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts Houses and its own role in sorting them; Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before, not that he had much of a basis to go on.

With a last frowning look that swept the four House tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out,

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forward and put the hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor House as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly the long line of first years thinned; in the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly from a few seats away. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Harry and Neville chatted quietly as they ate, sneaking pieces of food under the table for Fodi. Ron and Hermione tried to talk with him, but he dodged them as well ad he dodged Master Swordweaver's throwing knives. He silently thanked Healer Daggerstitch for the goblin potion that prevented negative potions like amortentia and loyalty potions from sticking.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the head-master. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft...

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (Harry, rolled his eyes)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the

students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and

Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

Harry zoned out for a bit, nearly passing out at the table before a great clattering and banging broke him out of his thoughts. He and Neville got the password ("Mimbulus mimbletonia) and they moved up to their dormitory. Harry sat on the bed and turned to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who shared the dormitory with them.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or the Daily Prophet, but as long as you don't bring it up or use it to disrupt learning, I won't either. I don't plan to stay in the wizarding world for very long and will be following in my mother's footsteps in the muggle world, so it won't matter either way." With that he pulled out an inkpot, quill and piece of parchment and closed the curtains to his bed. He spent the next few minutes penning a letter to Ragnarok to see if the goblin could get him a meeting with Director Mephisto Pheles. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to last a week at Hogwarts without killing someone. Weather it be Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore or Umbridge. He folded it up and hid it in one of the compartments in his trunk to be sent off with Hedwig in the morning.

* * *

 **archangelnox03, Irislxi, IsrAl'Attia-Theoron- Thank you!**

 **Hikari Nova- Thank you for pointing that out. The original was set just after second year but i changed it.**

 **Once we hit the episodes, chapters will be longer.**


	4. Escape

**Oh Drats! Did I say update every Thursday? I meant update every _eehhh_. I'm so sorry for the late update. It wasn't even 'cause the chapter wasn't done, I've already written till chapter 7, but I just... I don't know. It's up now though! It's up and that's what matters. I'll try to get them up more regularly now however. **

**Disclaimer Ch. 1**

* * *

He got up early the next morning and got dressed, pulling out the letter and heading downstairs. He paused momentarily to look at the notice the twins posted and snorted, continued on his way and walked up to the owlery.

Looking up, he called down Hedwig.

"Hey girl, I need you to take this to Ragnarok for me. I don't think I can survive the week before commiting murder."

" **Oh, we can't have that."** She nipped his fingers affectionately, allowing him to attach the letter to her leg. " **I expect bacon when I get back."**

"Oh course girl." He laughed and sent her off. He made his way down to the great hall where everyone else was. He had a quick chat with Angelina Johnson, beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and quietly informed her that she will probably have to find a new seeker. She took it surprisingly well when she was told his reason, and wished him good luck. After the owls came they all received their schedule. History of magic, double potions, divination, and double Defense. Worst. Monday. Ever. He quietly made his way through the day, History was a snooze fest, Potions was a mess and he had to physically hold himself and Fodi back from strangling the dungeon bat-Apparently his demon half doesn't like the man, and Fodi is holding a grudge for how he treated 'Fire-Lily's Cub'- But It was DADA that caused him to cement his decision to leave.

When he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom he found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk,

wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment, already preparing the fighting techniques he would be practicing on her if he had a chance. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **A Return to Basic Principles.**

"Well now, your learning of this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 **Course aims:**

 **the principles underlying defensive magic.**

 **to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**

 **the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. A few seats away, Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her questioningly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with "Basics for Beginners."

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is — ?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class,

Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry kept his hand in the air. She kept her eyes off him, but now several other people had their hands up too. _**I wish to murder her.**_

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free-"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

" _Hand_ , Mr. Thomas! As I was saying-you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just-"

" _Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put up her hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you-"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas

hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously.

"Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

" _ **This woman is more insane than Satan was after Yuri's death!"**_ Fodi screeched quietly.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his hand still in the air.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"I understand we're in school Professor, and it would be foolhardy for anyone to attack us here, but it is even more foolish to believe we're never going to run into someone who will attack us. Voldemort, " She went to cut him off but he just spoke over her. "Isn't the first Dark Lord, He isn't even the second. In books you can see there has been a Dark Lord of some kind every decade or so, so we know he won't be our last. There are also dark wizards who will attack us in the streets if they want and they won't wait for us to call the Auror's. The wizarding world isn't some perfect utopia, hell, the muggle world has had less trouble with mass murdering psychopaths than us." His eyes were fire as he continued. "That isn't even going into the demons of Gehenna and what they'd do if they manages to get a Gehenna Gate open to Assiah. If you and the rest of the wizarding world are too blind to see them as a danger, then I refuse to save your asses when it all goes falling on your sheltered dark-age heads."

With that, he grabbed his things and left the room. Stalking down the hallway, He was only thinking of getting away and didn't realize what his anger was doing to his powers until he was pulled into the shadows.

Harry was spat out of the silky feeling of the shadows and onto the ground, so far feeling that he preferred this to any wizarding travel options, and froze when he looked up. He sat on an Island that seemed to be floating in the abyss, weird tendrils of shadows floating around it. Sat on the island was a large... castle? Manor? something of that sort. It wasn't impersonal or large enough to be a castle either way. It felt... homey. For all the creepiness it felt like home and that was a disconcerting feeling to the young wizard, especially since the place seemed to have been long abandoned. With a deep breath, the unknown heir to the long dead Demon King of Shadows legacy stood and moved to the abandoned Shadow King Manor.

" _ **This is the place your ancestor lived before his fall. This is the Manor of The Demon King of Shadow. Layoral Malnathera. The strongest King, and the only to fall."**_

The main garden was filled with plants, both magical and mundane that survive and thrive in dark environments. It had a large water fountain in the front courtyard. Moving inside, he took in the large-darkly furnished- Entrance hall before moving to the rest of the house. The main floor had the library, kitchen, dining room, living room, and meeting room (a large room with many chairs around a table, similar to the dining room but more formal) as well as an entire wing for guests or servants, he can't tell. The basement/bottom floor had a bunch of training rooms for various things, a dungeon, meditation room and potions/chemistry room. The upstairs housed the family rooms, including the Master Bedroom, Master Study and a few rooms that looked like someone had lived there before the place was abandoned. They all had their own themes, but the most notable was the one covered in pink and purple, but still had a 'manly' feel to it.

Harry was tired, but decided to head back to Hogwarts for sleep instead of staying here, so with some concentration and a bit of coaching from Fodi, he landed on his be d with a flop, three hours later. He quickly changed and went to sleep, hoping to get a letter from Ragnarok later.

The next morning, he got up and left for the great hall, ignoring the traitors with practiced ease, he ate his eggs and bacon while waiting for the mail. When it arrived, he sat back and gave Hedwig some bacon when she landed.

" **Thank you, hatchling."** He nodded and opened the letter.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _I Have acquired a meeting with the Director of True Cross Academy, a demon who uses the name Johann Faust. The meeting is in three days at 7pm. There is a portkey attached to this letter that will take you to the bank at 12am tonight, as we wanted to get you out of the country and away from her before she has a chance to find out what you are. I have no doubt she uses detection spells on every student to see if any are magical creatures, so I would be careful around her. You will receive a laptop and cell phone when you get here to keep in better and more instant contact with me, Sharptalon or Daggerstitch._

 _May your Gold ever Flow_

 _Ragnarok_

 _Director of Gringotts._

"What do you have there, mate." Ron asks, peering over Harry's shoulder. Harry quickly shoved the letter in his pocket and proceeded to ignore him.

"Harry," Hermione admonished. "Why do you keep ignoring us? And where did you run off to yesterday? We couldn't find you anywhere!" He continued to focus on his food, and listening to Fodi and Hedwig's comments until the end of breakfast.

At 12am on tuesday night, a blue light flashed in the dormroom of five fifth year students. When it faded, one of the students and all of his belongings were gone.

* * *

Thank you all for the support! I honestly thought I'd be ignored for the most part, but everyone has been so nice. Thank you all once again.

If you find any errors, or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll let you know if the answer will show up later, but you might find a plot hole I didn't see, so any help is greatly appreciated.


	5. New Life

**Hey hey all! finally, the fifth chapter is up! schools a bitch in the beginning but I'll survive. I'll try to get a semi-normal updating schedule but no promises.**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

A young man stood in a training room, fighting with a small, wrinkly being in armor. The man, well more of a kid, wore black, tight shorts and a purple crop top with a pink skull on the front and was open in the back. His shoulder length hair was tied in a high ponytail, a few strands escaping it's tight hold, he also had heeled high tops on. His weapon of choice was an inconspicuous gauntlet with blades hidden in then, which were currently out and blocking a strike from his opponents axe. He had an odd appearance, with slightly pointed teeth and ears, but the most interesting thing about him was the long tail with a puff of fur at the end that was curled around his leg to avoid being used as a target. (1)

The two being fought, the short one using a more traditional style while the tall(er) one was jumping, spinning and climbing all over the room, even using the other as a launching pad more than once. They continued fighting for a bit longer before another short, slightly less wrinkly being came in.

"Lord Potter, Director Ragnarok has asked for your presence." The two fighters jump apart before bowing to each other. The taller of the two sheaths his blades within their hidden spot in his gauntlets and walks towards the towels.

"Tell him I will be there in a minute." The apparent 'Lord Potter' throws over his shoulder, causing the messenger to nod and leave. The black haired teen picked up a towel and wiped sweat from his face. Grabbing two bottles of water, he tossed one to his opponent, opening the other and taking a large gulp. "Almost had you Weave."

'Weave' snorted, catching the bottle. "In your dreams, Potter."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" throwing the towel over his shoulders and walking to the door, he turned his bright green on the other. "Until next time, Master Swordweaver."

Hadrian James Potter walked down the hall of Gringotts to the Director's office. He took a quick pit stop at the infirmary so Daggerstitch knew he didn't get injured before continuing on, eventually arriving at a large gold encrusted door. Pushing open the door, he peers at the people inside.

There were only two beings inside the office, Director Ragnarok, a taller than average goblin with a large amount of jewelry and what could only be the _weirdest_ looking demon Harry has ever laid eyes on. He wore a white hat and coat, with jester pants and knee high boots. Everything had an accent of either pink or purple. He also had a patchwork umbrella and Harry wondered if it was like Hagrids.

Giving a mighty shrug Harry activated his Glamor Bracelet, Hiding his more demonic features (like his ears, teeth and tail) waltzed into the room and flopped gracefully into the free armchair, gaining both of the other occupants attention.

Harry threw one leg over the arm of the chair, tilting his head backwards to look at the demon, he took a sip from his nearly empty water bottle.

"Lord Potter," Director Ragnarok began. "This is Johann Faust, the Director of True Cross Academy."

Harry blinked. "Hello sir." He reached his hand over his head and out to the man.

He looked amused. "Hello, Lord Potter. Please, call me Mephisto."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like the Demon King of Time?" Mephisto's smile widened. Harry sat up and leaned on the the armrest towards the other demon. "Then call me Hadrian, or Harry. What I want to know is why the Director of the Academy came to see me personally."

"It is very rare for a magical to want to become an Exorcist. The most we've had were a few disowned squibs. The Vatican and witches don't get along, you see. The last magical we've had was one Lily Evans, but she went missing over fifteen years ago."

"Lily was my mother." Mephisto looked at him in surprise. "She died protecting me when I was one and a half. That's why I want to become an Exorcist."

The oddly dressed man gave Harry an appraising once over, seeming like he didn't see anything special, then smiled widely. "It's good to know the son of one of our best Exorcists will be entering our ranks. The year has already started so you'll be entering a bit late, but I feel you will do wonderfully. I expect you there in two days. Eins, Zwei, Drei." and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Wait… He didn't bring up the fact that I'm a demon." Harry had a very confused look on his face.

"He probably couldn't sense you." The boy turned to the goblin. "Magic overrides a demons senses. You don't have any problems with it because you were born in a magically rich area, Gringotts. He couldn't sense anything demonic on you under all of the magic that makes up your aura."

"But what about when I was younger." He questions. "Demons showed up and sensed me then."

"Because you were suppressing your magic. The Dursleys made you fear anything out of the ordinary and, as such, your magic. The blocks on you didn't help either. It wasn't given the freedom to grow and hide you."

Harry 'hmm's' in thought. Well, at least he'll be better hidden now. He stood said goodbye to his companion. He had some re-packing to do.

Hadrian stepped out of the airport and looked around. He was supposed to be meeting Mephisto here. He had with him his Hogwarts trunk with all of its materials needed to continue his magical studies shrunk down inside a shoulder bag, hidden away in a few clothes stuffed within the bag. He felt vulnerable without his hidden blades but he couldn't get on the plane while it as out. He was wearing the same outfit he wore during training, except this time he had leggings instead of shorts. The young man fiddled with the capped animal tooth on his choker as he waited.

" _ **Thank Gehenna I could avoid those detector things. That line looked like hell to go through."**_ Fodi sighed out, sticking her head out of his bag. Hedwig was due to arrive sometime during his first class, as she headed out a day before him.

"Yeah, you're really fucking lucky to have avoided that." He peered around before rocking back on his heels with an annoyed sigh. "He's the demon king of time, so I know he's late on purpose. Maybe he's hoping I'll turn around and go back if he doesn't show up."

"Would you?" Hadrian gave a strangled yelp and turned to the odd demon standing behind him, giving director a withering glare.

"No."

"Oh well," the man gave a sigh. "Worth a try I suppose, now let's get you to your dorm." A bright pink limo pulled up infront of them and he opened the door. "After you."

Harry stared at the door in horrified shock. "No. I _refuse_ to step into that… that _thing_."

Mephisto gave him a large grin. "Yes you will." with that he grabbed the struggling savior and forcefully dragged him into the gaudy limousine.

The ride to the academy was spent sulking. Mephisto gave him an amused look the entire time, which only caused him to sulk worse. He was one mocking comment away from pulling the shadows around him to sulk in peace when he noticed something out the window. He turned and his mouth opened in shock.

"What. The fuck." The academy was _massive_ , roads stretching above and around the buildings. The biggest shock was, despite the fact that there were buildings absolutely _everywhere_ , Nature still lives within and around it, giving it a surprisingly comfortable feel.

"It is a sight to behold, isn't it?"

Hadrian just nodded.

They pulled up infront of the dorms and stepped out. Hadrian looked at the place dubiously. It felt abandoned.

"Does anyone else even stay here?"

"Of course." Mephisto looked scandalized. "Two brothers, twins, share a room in this building. I put you here for the lack of people so you would be free to do your magical thing."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "That is surprisingly kind of you." His eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

Mephisto burst into a fit of laughter and started steering him inside. "How very astute of you. One of the brothers has come into some powers. I will not tell you what they are, where's the fun in that?" He snorted. "But I was hoping you could teach him a degree of self control, learn how to deal with a situation without immediately jumping to using his abilities."

The younger gave the older an odd look. "How am I supposed to do that? I do the same thing!"

He received a sharp-tooth smile. "Learn together."

"Here" Two keys were shoved into his hand. "These your keys, the keys at this school are very special. Certain keys can take you to certain areas and they are vital to avoiding running into traps in the school. These two take you back to these dorms and to the cram school respectively." They stopped in front of a door labeled '703' and he entered, pearing around. The room was empty, of course. Two desks stood at the opposite wall under the windows with shelving going up the side of the wall. There were also two beds on opposite walls to each other built into the walls.

"Cosy." He dropped his bag on the bed to the right, pulling out his trunk, resizing it and pulling out his gauntlets, putting them on he turned back to Mephisto. "Now where's this cram school?"

Exiting that awful limo for what he hoped was the last time, Hadrian followed the director off the side of the road and into the doors. They walked down the halls in silence for a bit.

"Why'd you register here under 'Emrys Hadrian, _Lord Potter_?"

"You know what my life was like back in England. As much as I love my mom and dad, I don't want to be dragged back if they find me." He kept his face forward and blank, not seeing the thoughtful smirk in the others face. They arrived at room 1106 and Hadrian looked to his guide.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" He snapped his fingers and turned into a small dog. "I will be observing this class today. Let's go."

Hadrian stared at him. "I so wanna know how to do that."

"Maybe another time. Now open this door."

Green eyes rolled as he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open.

The room itself was fairly large, painted green with red pillars, inside was the strangest group of people Hadrian has ever seen. Closest to the door, on the far left and one row back from the front a purple haired girl sat. the front middle table had two people, a boy with deep blue, nearly black hair with suspiciously sharp teeth and ears who Hadrian's eyes were instinctively drawn to and a girl in a pink kimono. On the farthest seat to the right sat a boy with a pink rabbit hand puppet. His eyes were shut. Two seats behind him sat two boys, one had pink hair while the other had brown with a blonde streak in the center, he had piercings and an angry look on his face. Behind them sat a short boy with a shaved head and glasses. I the very back center of the room a gender ambiguous person was sitting in a large purple hoodie. Everyone turned to him as he entered and it felt like the sorting ceremony all over again.

"Konnichiwa, I am Emrys Hadrian. It is... nice to meet you all." He stood there for a second before walking in. everyone but the Blue haired boy and pink kimono girl turned away so he walked over and sat behind them, Mephisto jumping onto the chair next to him.

The blue haired boy stared at the director-turned-dog in shock, and then anger. He leaned in close. "Mephisto what the hell are you doing here?!" he whispered sharply.

"Making sure a new student settles in properly, of course. You should greet him, you are sharing a dorm after all." The boy turned to him.

"A-ah! Hello, I'm Okumura Rin. Nice to meet you." He held up his hand to shake.

"Emrys Hadrian, same to you." When he took the other's hand he felt a shock go down his spine and his magic do something, though what, he didn't know. The foreboding feeling returned so Hadrian knew that was something important. Rin looked like he felt it too but shook it off.

"Our dorm is a bit empty as no one else but me and my brother stays there. Why are you in there and not the normal dorms?"

"Ah…" Hadrian fiddled with the capped tooth again, as he often does when bored, embarrassed or worried. "It has to do with my previous school. Private thing, very difficult to get in and I only did because my parents were in it and registered me before their deaths."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl cried in sympathy and held out her hand. "Moriyama Shiemi, what's so amazing about this school?"

Hadrian shook her hand as well, nothing special happened. "Well, It's in the scottish highlands, over in the UK. The school itself is a large castle with a lake surrounded by a large forest. The entire place is shrouded in mythological suspicion. A giant squid and merpeople in the lake, centaurs, hippogriffs, unicorns and giant spiders in the forest, a secret chamber with a giant snake in it that can only be opened by the heir of one of the founders of the school. That sort of thing."

She looked at him in interest. "Are any of those rumors real?" There was a snort from somewhere to Hadrian's left but he ignored it.

He winked at her and put a finger to his mouth in the 'shh' gesture, then looked thoughtful. "The Chamber of Secrets was real. Cool place too, underground with giant statues of one of the founders children and snakes, bit damp though. The entrance was also hidden in one of the abandoned female bathrooms in a broken sink, said to be haunted, see, so no one goes there."

The three continued talking until the teacher walked in. she was on the larger side, wearing all black and had a cat (her familiar?) around her shoulders. Apparently they had been working on aria's for the past few days. Harry sat back and listened to the lesson, noticing with amusement that Mephisto walked out fairly early on.

 **-EPISODE START HELL YEAH! Finally...-**

"The majority of demons have lethal passages known as Fatal Verses, specific words or phrases that will unfailingly cause their death. Arias are professionals who are able to identify and recite these Fatal Verses!" The teacher was saying. "Now then, would someone recite the passage I assigned for homework." She looked around. "Kamiki-san? Kamiki-san, Is something the matter?"

The purple haired girl jumped up, looking embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, A-ano…"

"It's Te Deum, dear, from where we last left off."

"Hai!" She stood straight, closed her eyes and started reciting. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name… Praise thy name forever, and world… and world…" She looked down.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Uh… Ano… I don't remember."

The teacher looked surprised at this. "Oh, my… Kamiki-san, I must say this isn't like you!" All right, something to note. "Suguro-san, will you take over?"

"Hai." The brown-Blond boy stood and closed his eyes. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name forever: and world without end. Vouchsafe, O Lord, This day: to keep us without sin." As he continued the rest of the class looked at him in shock. _So this isn't very normal then._ _ **Apparently not, Ri.**_ "Have mercy on us, O Lord: have mercy on us. Let Thy mercy, O Lord, be upon us: as we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee have I hoped: Let me never be confounded." He finished, looking to the teacher.

"That was perfect, Suguro-san!" The rest of the class clapped in amazement. Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Amazing…" Shiemi told him happily. "That was incredible!"

"Easy now, don't fall for me!" He told her in smug embarrassment.

"Hey, so you really _are_ smart." Rin cried in shock.

Suguro became vexed and turned his irritated look on the boy. "What do you mean, really?"

"It's not that Bon's smart," The kid with the shaved head attempted to cool his apparent friend. "He's just very good at memorizing things."

The pierced boy turned his eyes on his companion. "In other words, Konekomaru, I'm smart, right?"

"Uh, hai."

"But anyone can just memorize something!" All eyes fell on the purple haired girl.

"What? Did you say something? Huh?"

"Bon…" Konekomaru put a hand on the others arm in an attempt to calm him.

He scoffed. "This coming from someone who can't even memorize four lines!"

"Oh dear lord…" Hadrian whispered under his breath.

Kamiki stood. "I-It's not that I can't memorize it! I just choose not to! Arias are completely defenseless while they're reciting, so they have to be protected by their party." She gave him a condescending look. "They're nothing but a burden!"

" _ **Dear Gahanna, they're really doing this aren't they?"**_ Fodi whispered in shock. Harry nodded, both of them missing the look Rin sent them.

"What the hell?" Suguro stood angrily. "Are you seriously trashing an aspiring Aria to his face?"

"Bon!" Konekomaru and the pink haired kid called and he started walking towards the girl.

"I'm so scared!" She mocked, walking towards him as well. "Go on, hit me if you want!"

As Suguro walked to where Kamiki stopped at the front of the room, Hadrian's attention was drawn away and he nearly snorted. Rin sat in front of him, determinedly reading the book in his hands.

"I never could stand you in the first place! Don't make fun of other people's dreams!" Suguro yelled, slamming his hand on the desk in front of Rin.

"Oh… You mean your goal of 'defeating satan'?" _Go big or go home, am I right?_ _ **Maybe he's like Fire-Lily, seemingly weak compared to the big bad but ultimately defeats him?**_ _No, if we're going fairytale lives then it'd be anime, and that would make Rin the main character with his blue hair and maybe-demon features._ (2) _**Ri, if your life turns into an anime, I'm leaving.**_ "What a joke… what else can I do but laugh?"

"Yeah? Then how about you? What's your purpose in becoming an exorcist, huh? Spill it!"

"Purpose?" She whispered, getting a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I've never told anyone else what my purpose is. Since I'm not an attention seeker like you!"

Suguro became pissed and grabbed her, and she went to slap him. He dodged and hit Rin who stood. The sound of Hadrian's head hitting the table could be heard throughout the room.

"Ouch… If you're gonna brawl, do it somewhere else!" He yelled.

"Hai, settle down!" Another person had walked in. He wore a black trenchcoat like most instructors in the academy. He had glasses hiding blue eyes and three moles on his face. "That's enough already."

"Wh-What the hell's up with this pickling rock?" Rin muttered. "It's getting heavier by the second for crying out loud!"

They were all sitting in a room in Hadrian and the twins dorms on their knees, and each had a rock with a face upon their laps that kept getting heavier as time went on. As Master Swordweaver had a habit of making him carry around heavy boulders (after he had completed his potions regime. No one wanted to get on a healers bad side, much less healer Daggerstitch.) He was mostly just… mildly inconvenienced by it. He wished he had a book though.

"It's another low-level demon." Konekomaru explained. "The longer you hold it, the heavier and heavier it gets!"

"You don't even know what a Bariyon is? You really are pathetic!" Suguro told Rin.

"Don't gimme that! It's all because of your fight that we-"

"It's called collective responsibility." Okumura-sensei told them. "The object of this boot camp is not only to 'bolster your academic skills,'" He adjusted his glasses. "but also for you to 'cultivate friendship.'"

"I'd rather die than get chummy with these jerks!" Kamiki told him matter of factly.

"Wow, rude." Hadrian wiggled his toes slightly, beginning to lose feeling in them.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to get along. An Exorcist cannot go into battle alone!" Everyone was silent at that. "To maximize each other's skills, compensate for shortcomings, and fight in parties of two or more are basic procedure. In actual combat, such bickering could plunge you into life-or-death situations. Seriously reflect on that…" He checked his watch. "All right, I'll be gone for about three hours on a minor assignment. However, due to the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I'm taking extra precautions and locking the dorms' entrances and applying a powerful demon-warding charm."

"Locked?" Suguro looked peeved. "But then how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"There's no need to leave." They all looked at him in shock. " I'll be back in three hours. Until then, I want you all to get along and cool off." With that he walked out the door.

"Three hours? He's as evil as a demon…" Pink hair dude murmured. (he really needed to get some names.)

"He didn't even leave a book." Hadrian whined.

"I can't take it anymore…" Sugero turned to Rin. "Are you and that instructor really related?"

"H-he's really a good guy! I'm sure he is…" He looked as if he was trying to convince himself of that and failing.

"Some poetry would have worked." Hadrian groaned.

"Anyway, look at the mess we're in, thanks to someone!"

"I could make due with a pamphlet..."

"Huh? You're the one who grabbed me by the collar!"

"It was you who picked that fight with me in the first place!"

Rin, who was getting more and more irritated by the second, finally exploded. "Hey, stop fighting with me in the middle again!"

"Fuck it, HEDWIG!" Hadrian yelled, startling the others. "Could you bring me something to read? Anything will work, I just need something to distract me from their squabbling!" There was silence, and when nothing happened after a few seconds the fighting continued.

"Jeez, you really are one twisted witch," Suguro spat at her.

"I'm already aware of that, thanks! So what?" Kamiki shot back.

"You're gonna drive everyone away with a personality like that." He warned her.

She looked taken aback by that comment, but was saved from having to respond by the lights going out. A few of the students exclaimed in surprise.

Hadrian sighed. "Nevermind! This was not how I wanted to spend my first night at the academy." He broke off into angry muttering.

"Ouch! I dropped the Bariyon on my foot!" Rin whined.

Suguro looked around in confusion. "Wh-What the…? Did he turn off the lights, too?"

"No way…" Konekomaru exclaimed.

"Is it a blackout?"

No, I can see lights on outside the window."

"You mean the blackout's just inside this building?"

"I'm going outside." Pink haired dude said.

"Shima-san, be careful, okay?" _Ooh, his name is Shima. Nice to know._ _ **Get that squared away.**_ (3)

"This feels like the start of a horror movie." Hadrian warned.

Shima laughed. "Hey, these things give me a thrill." He opened the door, looked at something outside and closed it again. "What's this? Am I sleep-deprived? I just felt something…" He turned back to them before a large sewed-up arm was shoved through the glass of the door. He yelled and ducked under it and back over to the others.

"Yup. This is a horror movie." The wizard-demon exclaimed in panic. He _hates_ Horror movies and will never forgive Ragnarok for making him watch them.

A weird patchwork creature stuck it's two heads in. Only one had an approximation of eyes and a mouth. Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, that's…" Rin Murmured.

"The ghoul from yesterday!" Kamiki finished for him.

"I thought there was a demon-warding charm in effect?" Konekomaru cried out in panic.

"Well obviously it got through them!" Hadrian started backing away as the second head began to swell. He dropped to the floor when the head exploded, leaving behind a mess of grey-black goo and a creepy ass mouth.

"Nee-chan!" Shiemi called. A tiny green-man popped out of her clothes. "Can you bring out some Una-una?" It nodded and suddenly a giant branch shot out of its stomach, impaling the demon and blocking up it's path.

"A-amazing…"

"Arigato, Nee-chan!" Shiemi praised the little creature.

"You saved us, Shiemi. Thanks to you…" Hadrian lept forward before he could process his movements and grabbed Rin, pulling him back and away from the branches protectively. "Wha…"

"Never assume the enemy is defeated. We entered horror territory. A tree branch to the heart probably isn't gonna stop this thing." As if to illustrate his point, the demon split in two, quickly getting up to attack once again.

"It's coming this way!" Shima exclaimed as it attempted to break it's way through the network of branches.

"Dammit." Rin growled. "For supposedly being dead, you're pretty lively!"

"Ghouls are way more active in the dark." Suguro told them.

"So this is a survive the night scenario." Hadrian gave a sigh, this'll be tough.

Shiemi started to cough, falling to her knees.

"What's the matter Shiemi?" Konekomaru asked.

"I'm feeling… dizzy…" suddenly everyone but Hadrian and Rin started coughing.

"Wh-What's going on?" Suguro exclaimed between fits of coughing. "I'm burning up all of a sudden…"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rin asked, turning to keep an eye on the demons progress. Hadrian really didn't like where this was going, but he stood up to see if he could help the others.

"It's because we got sprayed with the ghoul's bodily fluids." Kamiki explained. "Doesn't it bother either of you at all." she indicated the two boys not coughing.

"I didn't get hit." Hadrian told her, but she had started coughing again. He turned to Rin.

"Dammit, Yukio," He muttered angrily," where the hell are you?"

"Once Moriyama loses all strength, this barricade will vanish." Suguro told them. "And if that happens, it's all over."

"I can't get through to Yukio's cell phone, either. All right, then…" He started walking towards the blockade.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna head outside and draw that thing away from here." He told them. "If I get it to follow me, you guys find a way to escape."

"Huh? Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty strong, you know." He heaved himself up.

"Wait!" Hadrian called. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't." Rin said. "You're not-"

"I'm the only other person with a weapon. You should have backup!" He argued. ' _This kid was going to get himself killed!_ But why do you care? _He's my friend!_ That isn't the reason…' Hadrian shook off the mental conversation.

"Then use that to protect them if something else shows up." Rin told him, pointing to the others. "You were the only one not hit, that makes you the only one guaranteed to be able to fight." Hadrian stared at him for a second, seeing something in his eyes that begged him to stay behind. He sighed, crossing his arms and giving him a pointed glare. (4)

"You better come back in one piece, Okumura-san, or your brother will kill us."

Rin smirked. "I'm not planning on dying today, Emrys-san, don't worry." He then proceeded to climb through the barricade towards the monster and disappear from sight. They heard a few crashes, and then silence.

"I-I don't believe that guy…" Suguro muttered, Before turning on Hadrian. "Why didn't you insist on going with him?!" He yelled.

"I know his type!" Hadrian yelled back, the full force of his glare caused the other to stumble back in shock. "He'll never listen unless you give him a better plan, which we don't have at the moment." He inhaled deeply, held it, then exhaled. In a much calmer voice, he continued. "I'm the same way. If I hadn't been the bigger man and let him go, then we would just keep arguing until the demon broke through and killed us all. Besides," He turned and gave them a lopsided smile. "I have no doubt Rin can handle this, if the tales I've heard of his impossibility from the Director are true." (5)

"Let's just go." Shima broke their attention from each other to him. "Moriyama… No need for the barricade any-"

"Hold up." Suguro interrupted him. "Didn't you hear something just now?" everyone's attention turned to the barricade. There was a few seconds of an odd noise before the other head popped up.

"Shit! It split in half, and only one followed Rin!" Hadrian took a battle stance, ready to reveal his blades at a moment's notice. It started to break its way through the barrier, trying to get to them.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Suguro gained a determined look. "I'm gonna take it out with a recital!" They all turned to him.

"But Bon, you don't even know that things Fatal Verse, do you?" Konekomaru questioned.

"No, I don't, but for ghoul-type demons they're mainly in the Gospel of John. I've already got it all memorized, so if I recite the whole thing, I should hit it at one point."

"All of it?" Shima exclaimed. "But there's more than twenty chapters!"

"There's twenty-one in all…" the shortest of them corrected. "I've got chapters one through ten memorized. Let me help."

"Great. I'm counting on you, Konekomaru!"

"Just hold on a second." They all turned to Kamiki. "If you start reciting, they'll focuss their attacks on you!"

"There's no time to worry about that!" He told her angrily. "That girl's busting her butt all by herself. How can a guy just stand here doing nothing?"

"That's our Bon. You're a real man." Shima pulled at his open-front shirt and brought out three pieces of a staff and quickly put it together, the end had an odd group of rings. "Now, I don't have a single verse memorized, but…"

"Great, You snuck that thing in!" Suguro said in a mix of annoyance and relief.

"If push comes to shove, I'll back you up."

"Let me give you a hand." Their attention was drawn to Hadrian, who held up his fingerless glove/gauntlet covered arms. They gasped in shock when two blades came out of the wrist section, even though it looked as if they could barely fit it there.

"B-but that's so reckless!" Kamiki exclaimed.

"It's either this or death, hun." Hadrian told her.

"What's this?" The blond-brunet looked at her in confusion. " You were fired up a minute ago, but you're backing down now that it counts?" She gave him a shocked look. "If you're not gonna fight, get back! Konekomaru, you start with Chapter one. I'll start with chapter eleven. Don't get dragged into my part!"

Konekomaru nodded. They both moved to the back of the group, sitting on the floor with their backs to the wall while the others took up post in front of them.

"Let's go!"

Hai!"

Harry sent a silent prayer to magic, for both them, and Rin.

"Let your heart be troubled: ye believe in God, believe also in me. However when He, the Spirit of Truth, is come,"

"It's no good. It won't be long before the barricade's broken." Shima called over to them. Hadrian looked up from his place beside Shiemi and growled.

"Bon's reciting the last chapter now." Konekomaru informed them. Shiemi, who had lasted much longer than Hadrian though, took that moment to pass out.

"Moriyama-san!" Hadrian caught her and laid her gently upon the ground, nodding to Shima to tell him she was alright and stood. The barricade disappeared, leaving the Demon free to attack.

"Damn you!" Shima started to attack it. Hadrian lept forward, darting around and jumping on it's back and stabbing it with is holy water treated blades, causing it to scream in pain. He heard people talking and yelling in the background, but he didn't pay any attention to it, focusing on keeping the demon away from the only one who can defeat it at that moment in time. While he could probably do it himself, he didn't was to show his demon powers, so he contented himself to defense.

"Dammit! Bon! Did you hit it yet?" Shima yelled back to them. Hadrian had been shaken off but was now running around it, leaving gashes on its… _skin_ … and backing out of its reach to keep it's focus on them.

"Shima!" Hadrian yelled as the pink haired boy was thrown to the side. He moved to step in front of the demon but was stopped when two streaks of white starting shooting around it. They didn't last long before the demon knocked them away, revealing them to be two inari spirits. Hadrian went to jump on it's back again but was knocked to the side for his troubles, hitting the wall and creating cracks and a dent in it. The demon picked Suguro up and moving to crush his head but swayed when the lights came back on. Suguro did not waver in his reciting. As he finished the last verse the demon quickly turned to smoke and disappeared.

Sugero fell to the ground and Konekomaru ran to him. "Bon!"

"I...I-I-I… I'm dead… I'm dead, I'm dead…"

Konekomaru laughed. "Bon…"

"Thank goodness!" Shima looked relieved as he picked himself up from the floor.

Rin took that moment to make his entrance. "Hey! Was there another ghoul that stayed behind here?" Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Y-You… What about the other one?" Suguro whispered.

Rin looked confused before understanding flashed across his face. Giving them a cocky grin, he said, "Oh, I got it. Did you get that other one, too? Awsome."

He looked at Suguro confused when he ran to him, but was knocked down by a punch. "What's wrong with you? Do you want to get killed?"

"H-hold Up! You're the one trying to kill me now!" Hadrian, not wanting to hear their petty arguments at this point in time, decided to make his presence known (still in the wall) with a loud groan.

"Emrys-san!" Rin yelled, quickly getting up and running over to him, the others not far behind. "Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled the wizard out of the wall.

"H-hai." Hadrian winced. "Normally I can walk off injuries like this. A concussion after a twelve hour flight with no sleep and jetlag, however, is not so easily shaken." With that piece of information out, he proceeded to pass out into Rin's arms.

* * *

 **(1)** **In this he learns how to fight much faster, so his time over the summer made him a good fighter.**

 **(2)Yes, Renzo and Izumo have pink and purple hair respectively, but they don't have the cool demon ears and teeth.**

 **(3)From 'History of Japan' on youtube.**

 **(4)Just wanted to point out that he's still wearing the crop top, not the uniform.**

 **(5)The ride was in silence on his part, but the director filled him in on one of the more 'impossible' members of his new class**

 **Many thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. Waking up

**I'm not dead! I'm sorry about not posting this chapter before, I've just been having issues lately**

 **Please read the note at the end, it has important information about the stories future.**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Hadrian woke when he heard Rin's yelling. Groaning in annoyance, he pulled the covers up over his head in an attempt to block out the growing headache. More voices were heard talking until there was a hand gently pulling away the blanket and moving him into a sitting position.

Blinking his eyes open, squinting against the light, he focused on Suguro, who had a cup of water and two pills in his hand.

"Arigato, Suguro-san." He muttered as he downed the pills and water. "What happened after I passed out?"

They told him everything. Apparently the entire fight was a test (which Harry didn't buy for a second, he had broke his spine when he hit the wall. It healed but still.) and the demon they fought was controlled by a tamer.

Konekomaru turned to Rin, "By the way, Okumura-kun, how did you defeat that ghoul?"

"Huh? Oh, that…" He looked embarrassed. "Well, I… uh… Shoved this into him…" He pointed to his sword.

"Really? That's amazing. You have the potential to be a knight, then!"

Suguro looked skeptical. "What do you mean, you shoved that into him? Could you be any more vague? If you ask me, there's no bigger enigma than you." He muttered.

"Well, what can I say? I may not look it, but i'm full of mistakes!" He gave them a proud smile.

"What the… Did you say 'mistake'?"

"Mis-tell! Mis-chil!"

"It's 'mysterious,' dumbass!"

Hadrian snorted and hid his face in his hands. _**You're so weak.**_ _What are you talking about?_ _ **Nothing… you'll realize it later.**_

Hadrian was allowed to head back to his dorm the next day, much sooner than Madam Pomfrey would have. He did his homework(1) and made his bed, de-activating his glamors (they were uncomfortable) setting down for sleep.

He was woken an hour or two later by a knock on his door. Activating his glamors and opening it, he saw Rin's older brother and Shiemi.

"Okumura-sensei, Moriyama-san. What's wrong?"

"We have a few suspicions and want to make sure they're true, would it be alright if we moved my Onii-san in here for the night?"

He blinked twice. "Yeah… sure."

Okumura smiled. "Thank you. I'm afraid I'll have to carry him, he's a heavy sleeper."

"Let me." Hadrian stepped forward. "My old sensei had a hell of a training schedule, so I can lift some pretty heavy weights." Plus my demon strength, which he pointedly doesn't say.

"Help would be nice." He followed the other down the stairs to his room and walked over to Rin. He took notice of the bundled up, cocoon like state he was in and decided not to bother with unwrapping him. He just leaned over and picked the blue haired boy up.

Okumura threw Rin's sword over his back. "If you could take him to your room, that would be great. I need to set something up here, so I won't be able to follow."

Hadrian nodded and left with the spent the trip trying to figure out why looking at the blue haired boy in his arms made his face flush. _**So. Oblivious.**_

He arrived back at his room and dumped him on the spare bed, placing the sword on the end. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so he pulled _Unfogging the Future_ from his trunk and settled down. The book was good for it's ridiculous descriptions. Seriously, A dream about riding a moonbeam during the waxing crescent while dolphins jump around you apparently means you will faint luxuriously into your crushes arms. The entire book feels like it's on drugs.

It was two hours later when Rin woke up.

"Rin!"

He shot up and stared at her in shock. "Sh-Shiemi! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you snuck in to visit me!"

She shushed him. "Since you wouldn't wake up, Yuki-chan moved you to another room"

"My room, to be specific." Hadrian added, not looking up from his passage on green sparkles and rock-eating bears.

"Yuki-chan told me not to wake you up, but…" Their attention was drawn to the sound of two gunshots. Hadrian immediately stood, staring in the direction they came from. As more gunshots were heard, Rin grabbed his sword and took off out of the room. The demon-wizard cursed, quickly moving to his trunk and pulling his weapons out. He and Shiemi exited the room, his pace slowed to accommodate her, not wanting to leave her alone incase they ran into trouble along the way. When they almost made it to the top, they ran across a man with his arm cut up walking down.

"Yuki-chan? Rin?" Shiemi called, before taking in the figure and gasping in shock. "Noihaus-sensei! You're hurt…?"

"Leave me alone." Hadrian glared at him as he passed. He got an odd feeling about this guy. They continued up until they reached the roof door. He threw it open and looked out to see the Okumura brothers.

"Yuki-chan! Rin!"

"Shiemi-san…"

"R-Rin, what's the matter?" Hadrian's eyes narrowed in on his blood stained shirt. (A/N: dude if you were paying attentions you would have seen his tail!)

"Oh!" He exclaimed, quickly messing with something behind him. "Uh… I'm fine."

"That's a ghoul Temptaint! We've got to treat it right away!"

"No, no, I'm totally cool!"

"You're not! All right, lie down here! Don't push yourself too hard!" She was kneeling on the ground, indicating the spot in front of her. "Never mind, just lie down! Nee-chan, can you bring out some Sancho-san again?"

Hadrian stepped up behind Rin and laid a hand on on his shoulder. "You better do what she says, 'cause no healer would let their patient go without proper care and they're all stubborn as hell."

Rin finally acquiesced with a bit of grumbling and Shiemi put some aloe on the wound. Hadrian sat by the boys head and watched them.

"Hey, thanks." Rin told her. "I think I'm starting to feel better now." He looked at her face and paused, Hadrian turned to her too and saw she had tears in her eyes.

She gave the stubborn boy a determined look. "Rin, I've made up my mind!" The boy sat up. "I've decided."

"Okay, about what?" She turned and nodded to Okumura-Sensei.

"I guess I'm no match for him, after all…" Hadrian heard him mutter.

"Eins, zwei, drei! Congratulations to you for being promoted to ExWire!" The next day found them being congratulated by the extravagant Director himself. The class, (or, well, some of them) exclaimed in happiness for finally becoming Exorcist candidates.

The odd demon laughed. "Now then, to celebrate your promotion I shall treat you to a feast of monja!" Hadrian shook his head and ignored his classmates complaining. They were getting free food, for Gahenna's sake. _Hell. Now I'm talking like you._ _ **Good, I'll make a demon out of you yet!**_

The class sat at a table, with Hadrian sitting across from Rin on the end.

"You, an exorcist, huh?" Rin asked Shiemi.

"Yup! I'm going to help out everyone!" She told them proudly.

"Hmph, can you fight, though?"

She gave him a peeved look. "I-I'll do my best!"

"I think, you'll do amazing Shiemi-chan." Hadrian told her, giving the other boy a mock glare. Rin stuck his tongue out in response.

Shiemi smiled at him. "Thank you, Ria-kun!" He was taken aback, but smiled. Maybe this time, he can have real friends.

-Ep 10-

Hadrian was Hanging out in the only other occupied room in the dorm with Yukio (he now knew his first name). The heat was unbearable and the building didn't have an air conditioning unit of any kind.

They both looked up when Rin returned.

"Welcome back." Yukio called over.

"I thought you'd melted, what took you?"

"Everything was sold out at that shop there, so I had to go to the other side!" he flopped into his chair. "Jeez, I can't believe how hot this room is. It's a school for rich kids- at least give us an AC, right?"

"My room is worse. Heat rises and I'm a floor above you two."

"This place is really old, so it can't be helped. Anyway, it's not like you and I grew up with air conditioning, so having a fan should be sufficient."

"Talk for yourselves, I'm used to the cold, living in a drafty castle in the scottish highlands during the winter. It's the heat I can't stand." The cupboard he grew up in was also very cold, especially in the winter.

"Never mind that, Emrys-san. Nii-san, where's my mineral water?"

Rin gave him a sheepish look. "Oh, crap I forgot!" Hadrian tried not to laugh at the look the younger twin gave the older as he continued. "You know how easy it is to overlook water. It being transparent… Wanna have one of my Gori-gori-kun?" He held up a popsicle.

"I'll take one." Rin handed it over to Hadrian, who used it as a distraction so he didn't break down at the look Yukio was giving his brother.

"You got yourself two of those things?" He deadpanned. Hadrian snorted. "Never mind. I'll go get it myself later on."

"Jeez, what's his problem?"

"It's probably 'cause it's hot and you forgot his water?" The wizard suggested. He shrugged.

It was later on when Rin broke the silence again.

"Oh, man… What a drag, having to spend a Sunday afternoon on assignments and homework! After all I went through to make it to ExWire, this is no different than being a page!" He held up a book. " And according to this, ExWire's just a bottom-feeder!"

"Yes, Rin-chan, "He didn't look up from where he was doing his transfiguration work. "You need to work your way up from the bottom, it's a fact of life."

The blue haired boy gave him a small glare before turning back to his brother. "So where are you on this thing?"

Yukio looked over. "Intermediate Exorcist First Class."

He looked at the book. "That's it? So you're no hotshot either!"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

Hadrian stood and looked at the book from over Rin's shoulder "Ka-san was a Senior class." He pointed out the rank in the book. "She had earned it before her death. I want to reach that class, at least."

"What the hell does it take to make it to this Paladin thing at the very top?" They didn't ask about his mom. By this point, everyone knew that he kept his past on a tight leash and any information given is a show of trust. "Man, I can't wait to go on missions and get some real hands-on experience!"

"The rank of Paladin is only awarded to a single exorcist." They both turn to Yukio in shock.

'They don't give it to just anyone, you know. And in the first place, we're not sending you on any missions for the time being. You're always disregarding orders and acting like a loose cannon, not to mention that you can't even seem to run simple errands at your age. Can you blame us?"

"What the hell? I said I was sorry!"

"It's not just that. The way you fight- you rely too much on-" He suddenly stopped and turned to Hadrian as if just remembering he was in the room. He gathered his bearings and continued. _Damn. I could have learned what his powers were!_ _ **Be patient, young padawan.**_ _When did you have time to watch that shit._ _ **You were doing a lot of paperwork last summer.**_ "You shouldn't be so quick to reach for your sword. And nevermind how fast you heal, you need to stop using yourself as a shield when you run out of options!" Rin put a hand over his stomach and Hadrian had the sudden desire to pull up his shirt to check for wounds. "If you don't stop with those antics… **His** power will consume you completely."

"W-What the hell! Who gives a damn, everyone was saved, right? Don't lecture me like that old fart! You forgetting that you nearly got wasted, too?"

"I'm saying this to help you out, Nii-san. I'm speaking for To-san! I can just see him turning over in his grave right now, over you!"

"Huh! Like that old fart(2) was ever that sensitive!"

Hadrian had the strangest feeling he was intruding on something private, but leaving would only make things awkward.

"Calling him 'old fart'... how long are you going to act like a rebellious teenager? Isn't it about time you grew up?"

Rin stood. "How about you? How long are you gonna act like a bigshot grownup? Just 'cause you're a smartypants, don't get carried away cause Shiemi's crushing on you!"

Oh dear… so this is an interest of girls? He very carefully ignores the hurt feeling in his heart as he tries to drown them out with some potions work.

"Why are you bringing up Shiemi all of a sudden? And anyay, Shiemi's not crushing on me, and I'm not carried away!" Mmm, yes this is a very interesting potion indeed...

"Oh yes she is, Four Eyes! What, you can't see that, even with those glasses on? You're a real moron, Four Eyes!" Yeah, how it's made with… with dragon liver and… um...

"Moron?" Yukio says quietly. Hadrian was silently trying to hide his face in his book by this point. _**This is better than one of Ragnarok's Soap Opera's.**_ … _He watches soap opera's?_ "Who are you to talk, when you can't even run an errand properly at your age?"

"Jeez… you're still moaning about that? Get over it!" Hadrian has become one with the book. They will never be separated again.

"It's the same as your fighting methods. You rely on sheer power because you have no knowledge or skills! Try using your head more!"

"What did you say? Damned Four Eyes…!" He didn't know what happened, but when he peeked his head out of the book, he saw the two brothers staring at each other in shock and Yukio's glasses broken on his head. _**Ri… Calm down.**_ He slowed his breathing, not realizing when it had picked up. Had he been starting to have a panic attack? He heard Rin start laughing, but he was more focussed on Fodi's voice and his own breathing to hear what was being said. He looked over when Yukio's phone rang.

"Hai, this is Okumura. (pause) Right, I'm on my way right now."

"Hey, a mission?"

"It has nothing to do with you." He opened one of his desk drawers, which apparently had a ton of spare glasses within (Must break a lot as an exorcist.) and pulled a new pair out. He stood, grabbed his uniform and a container of some sort and started out of the room, stopping at the sight of Hadrian. "I am sorry you had to see that, Emrys-san."

He blinked. "It's… Alright." The two brothers darted out of the room, leaving Hadrian alone to think on this new information for the rest of the night.

…

" _ **You're not going to just let them walk off and not follow them, are you?"**_

"Hell no!" He quickly stood, grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it on, running out of the room after them. He followed at a safe distance as they walked through the streets and into a taped off area, jumping the tape, careful not to disturb it as he followed.

"Kuro, the Cat Sidhe guarding the South Rear Gate, has gone berserk." An exorcist explains to them as they run to the scene. Hadrian absentmindedly puts a silencing charm on himself so he didn't make any noise. "Currently, we're sealing off the area within one km of the rear gate road." They exited the tunnel and were greeted by the sight of and oversized cat standing on a group of signs in the middle of the road. He had white paws and stomach and a gray face. The most notable thing about him, however, were the two tails and two horn-like protrusions between his ears. He was hissing and spitting at every exorcist in the area.

" _ **Liars!"**_ Both Hadrian and Rin started. " _ **You're all liars!"**_

"Are you alright? What happened?" Hadrian and Rin turned to Yukio, who was talking to one of the guards.

"Kuro suddenly blew up in size and attacked us. We accidentally let slip that Father Fujimoto passed away. I think he overheard us."

"I'm sorry." The other guard said. "Ano… what's gonna happen to Kuro?"

"Don't worry. We exorcists will take him down." Yukio told him.

"Take him down…"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, more for confirmation than anything else. Hadrian knew what he meant, and he was pretty sure Rin did as well. "What does this have to do with the old man's death?"

"That cat…" They turned to Kuro. "That Cat Sidhe is To-san's Familiar."

"The old man's…?" Rin asked in shock. "What's a Cat Sidhe?"

"A demon that possesses cats." His younger brother told him. "The ones in Japan are unique for developing that split tail you see there, if they've lived long enough. That Cat Sidhe was revered for centuries in a part of the county as the protective deity of silkworms. For protecting the silkworms from mice, or natural disasters, he was worshipped at a local shrine, and co-existed with humans. But as times changed, and silkworm breeding gradually died out, the people came to forget about their protective deity. And then-Having lost his home-He became a demon…" The exorcists began shooting tranquilizers at the demon cat, but it only served to make him angrier. He Jumped down from the sign and shook the darts off.

"Now!" One of the exorcists called. Another on a truck stood and threw a holy water grenade at him, but it didn't do anything. He just turned his angry look on her.

"It's no good! It's not working!" She quickly jumped off the truck as the cat bowled into it, knocking it over.

" _ **Liars! You're all liars! Liars!"**_ The cat was screaming. He charged the line of exorcists, knocking two over with his tails. Two others threw more holy water at him, to no effect.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked as the two brothers (and one hidden wizard) advanced.

"Okumura-kun!" One of the exorcists exclaimed.

"We've tried holy water, holy silver, holy wine," a female told him. "Holy pharmaceuticals- all to no avail!"

"Since we haven't figured out that Cat Sidhe's Fatal Verse yet, we can't use an Aria. We've dosed him with tranquilizers, so he's weakened somewhat, but i'm sure he'll recover quickly.

"Did Father Fujimoto ever tell you anything about Kuro?" The first asked.

"You participated in that mission that day, didn't you, Yukio-kun?"

"Hai."

"That day?"

"Back when Yukio was still an ExWire. A series of bizarre phenomena occurred on a construction site in a certain village. Fearing that it was a curse, the locals called in several shamans, but none of the shamans were a match for the Cat Sidhe, and the situation became hopeless. Clutching at straws, as a last resort they turned to the Knights of the True Cross. The man chosen to annihilate the god-turned-demon was the Paladin, Father Fujimoto. I was stunned by his ability to resolve the situation without spilling a single drop of blood." _Their dad was a Paladin?_ _ **Yeah, he was Paladin when Fire-Lily was promoted to Senior class.**_

"I had no idea there was such a backstory…"

"Afterwards, To-san named him 'Kuro' and put him under contract, to serve as gatekeeper of the academy." Yukio finished.

"But the fact is, he's a demon after all. Once he loses his master, he reverts to his wild state, I guess."

Yukio held up the container he grabbed before leaving his room. "My father prepared for this contingency. And kept this at hand." He opened the top. "It appears to be a modified hand grenade, most likely filled with a medicine that will kill Kuro." Both Rin and Hadrian (silenced) gasped.

"We're saved." The first exorcist sighed in relief.

"But since the power and nature of this device are incalculable," He continued, "will you trust me to handle it alone?"

" _ **Liars!"**_ The Cat Sidhe called again. " _ **Liars! Shiro is the most powerful one of all!"**_

"No backup?" The female exorcist asked.

"All I have to do is throw and him with it, so I'll be fine alone."

"Alright, then I'll evacuate the others, just in case. You're all to retreat to the rear gate!" He called. The exorcists retreated, leaving Hadrian, Yukio and Rin alone.

" _ **Shiro would never die! Shiro will come back! He's coming back!"**_ The demon cat's words started to sound more like a plea by the end.

Rin gained a look of understanding. "I see…"

"Nii-san! You'd better step back, too. Since the medicine might be effective on you, too." _Well that's curious._

"Are you… gonna kill him?"

"That's right. Right now, there's no exorcist in this school who can tame a demon of that class. Now that he's like that, our only option is to kill him."

Kuro banged one of his tails upon the ground, saying with conviction, " _ **Shiro's coming back! And until he does, I'm not dying either!"**_

"Step back now, Nii-san."

"Hold up!" He took a step forward.

"What?"

"I think he's just sad. Don't you think killing him is going overboard?"

Yukio gave his brother a calculating look. "How do you know that?"

Rin took a second to think. "I don't know how I know, but… see… It's kind of like demon-to-demon telepathy or something." _I knew it._ _ **Oh dear.**_ _I fucking knew it._ _ **Here we go.**_ _He has the teeth and ears and he always looks uncomfortable and is shifting like there's something wrapped around his waist and I KNEW IT!_ _ **I will leave you.**_

Yukio gave Rin a look before turning back to Kuro. "Even if it is we can't just leave him like this."

"Then let me talk some sense into him before you kill him!" Rin blew up at his brother.

"Talk some sense…?" Yukio gave the other a hard look.

"Don't worry, I won't draw my sword!" He said confidently. "Just like you said…" He gave his brother a cheeky thumbs up. "I won't rely on Satan, and will fight him by using my head!" _Ah… daddy Satan, then._ _ **Never… say that again. Please.**_ Yukio stared at his brother in shock as he walked forward, towards the Cat Sidhe.

"Hey!" He called out. _**My stupid idea alarm is going off.**_ _When did you get one of those?_ _ **Your father, I had to edit it slightly because most of your stupid ideas work.**_ _Wha- Hey!_

"Nii-san?" Yukio said in alarm.

"I'm Okumura Rin! I'm Shiro's son!"

" _ **Shiro's…?"**_ The cat said in shock.

"Shiro's dead." Rin stated.

"Nii-san!" Yukio said more urgently and Hadrian had half a mind to drag the idiot away too.

"He's dead."

The demon cat gained a look of shock before it quickly turned to anger.

" _ **That's a lie! I Don't believe you!"**_

"He's dead!" Rin called again, with more force this time.

" _ **Liar! Don't lie to me!"**_ The cat roared and charged at the elder Okumura. _He's not…_ _**I do believe he is, Ri…**_ He stood his ground and headbutt the cat causing the demon the fall over. _**He did say he would use his head.**_ _That's not how you're supposed to use that…_

Rin's nose began to bleed but he quickly wiped it away, stepping forward.

"Listen, you… You really loved my dad, didn't you?" He said quietly, so the exorcists couldn't hear him. "So you were just sad. That's all, right?" Kuro stood, slowly. "I'm the same as you…" He held his right hand out to the demon cat. "Let's make up, okay?"

" _ **Shiro…"**_ Kuro's eyes began to water. " _ **Shiro…"**_ His voice became more and more distressed as his eyes filled with tears. " _ **So I'll never see you again, then? Shiro…"**_ The tears began to spill over and Hadrian's heart broke a little as he listened to the little cat cry out for a man he could never see again. Rin was staring at him in shock, his hand lowering ast the cat shrunk to his smaller size and continued to wail his sorrows for all to hear. " _ **So you're dead?"**_

It took awhile to calm the cat demon back down, and when he was, he clung to Rin like he was his last hope. When the twins prepared to return to the dorms, Hadrian started to head back ahead of them. Now that the sad part was over, he was gushing about his new discovery, and wondering if he can use the demon-to-demon telepathy to talk to Rin. Fodi finally got fed up with him and left the secrecy of the invisibility cloak and finding her own way home.

Rin held Kuro as he and Yukio walked out of the gate. They both looked up in shock when they saw a bat take to the sky, as it was only sundown, way too early for them to be out.

Hadrian returned later to try and find Fodi after removing his work from the Okumura's room and bringing it back to his. The two brothers were outside the gate with Kuro. He heard a bit of the conversation (and learning that the poison was actually Silver Vine Sake) before walking up to them.

"Hey!"

The two looked to him.

"Hey Ria-kun." Rin said. "Look, I'm sorry you had to see that earlier-"

He waved him off. "No, it's cool. My two best friends used to fight all the time until I found out they were using me and left." He kneeled down next to Kuro and scratched him under his chin, gaining an appreciatory pur for his efforts. "Cute cat."

"Ah! This is Kuro, my familiar."

" _ **Hi!"**_

"Hello Kuro." He stood and turned to the two brothers. "Have you seen a-" He was cut off when a tiny missile hit him in the face, knocking him over onto his back. Upon closer inspection, the projectile can be seen as a little fluffy black and white bat.

"You know." Hadrian deadpanned. "This seems awfully familiar. Sort of like the first time we've met."

" _ **Hey, I'm normal sized this time."**_ Fodi told him matter-of-factly.

"At least you didn't crush me this time." he stood up.

" _ **OI! Are you callin' me fat!?"**_ The little bat flew to his hand and bit him. He didn't dignify that with a response.

"You flew off, I thought I lost you."

" _ **You were to busy going on and on about your findings to notice me leaving."**_ She climbed up to his head, lifting a wing and pointing it towards the dorm. " _ **Home we go. If you finish your work then maybe we can go out and go flying. We haven't gone flying in forever and I'm getting antsy. Chop chop!"**_ She thumped her foot on his head to emphasize her point.

He turned to the Okumura brothers with a smile. "Sorry, I've gotta take Daffodil home. I'll see you later." He turned and left.

Hadrian slowly opened the door to the roof of the dorm and stepped out, only to pause when he saw Rin sitting on the edge of the roof with his tail in plain view. He debated on what to do, before taking 'Fuck it' as his best course of action and walking over. Sitting down next to him.

Rin startled. "R-Ria-kun! I-I… Umm." He quickly went to hide his tail but froze when Hadrian moved his left hand to the bracelet on his right and flicked something on it. Rin watched in shock as, like water was running off Hadrian's skin, Elongated ears and teeth came into view, a tail swishing behind him. Neither of them spoke before Hadrian stood and stepped to the edge of the roof. He peeked back to Rin, and then stepped off.

"Ria-kun!" Rin shouted, but before he could move to the edge of the roof, the other appeared in front of him.

Hadrian looked different. His ears were longer, and his teeth sharper, as well as his nails. The sclera of his eyes were now black, the pupils like a cats. He was hovering off the side of the building, rising and falling with the beats of large, greyish-black wings. Black smoke rose from different parts of his body, Most notably the end of his tail and the place his horns would be, if he had them. He gave the startled half demon a shit-eating grin before taking to the sky.

" _ **Wait for me, you idiot!"**_ Fodi called as she took off after him. They spent an hour in the air, stretching their wings before he landed back on the roof next to Rin. He slid to the ground next to the startled boy, giving his wings one last stretch before pulling the cap out of his pocket and slowly putting it back on the tooth upon his choker, leaving him behind with only the ears, teeth and tail. The two sat in silence for a bit longer.

"Are… you like me?" He turned to Rin, who was giving him a hopeful look. "Are you a half demon, I mean."

He turned to stare at the sky. "No." He told him. "I'm not a half demon. Technically, I shouldn't be a demon at all, with how diluted the blood is." He leaned back onto his hands. "Centuries ago, before humans really began to pick up and grow civilizations and religions, there were _nine_ demon kings. Not eight. The final one was the Demon King of Shadows. I don't know what happened exactly. Most of the information I have I received when I took demon form, but I got the gist of it. Long, long ago, when the demon kings had first taken power, there was a group of demons who did not want Satan and his children to be in charge. The group of rebels fought them and eventually cornered the Shadow King. He was strong, but the sheer number of enemies overwhelmed him. He knew something like this might happen, so before his death he put his contingency plan into place. He went to Assiah and got a human female pregnant. He put in a clause that the child had to be certain strength, strong enough to survive demons, to gain his power. The child he had did not fit the requirements and he was killed soon after the boy's birth. The boy grew up and had a child, but that child didn't fit it either. It wasn't until centuries later when a child fit at least a part of that requirement." He Paused and gave a wistful smile.

"That child was my mother." Rin stared at him in shock.

"My mother was the first child in my family to have a special energy, and that energy made her stronger. Stronger, but not strong enough for the full power. She looked as I do now, With very little control over the shadows, but she didn't let that stop her. When she turned sixteen and came into her demonic inheritance, gaining the knowledge of our ancestor she went off in search of as much information as she could get on demons, even going so far as to become an exorcist, all incase she had a child strong enough to gain the full powers.

"You see, the special energy my mother had was called 'Magic'. If you could think it, magic could do it. Witches and wizards are real. They wave wands, fly on brooms, brew potions and even wear those silly pointy hats. She married my dad and eventually had me. When I was born, they knew my mom's plan was the right one. I was born fully demon, wings and all. (I don't want to know what giving birth to that was like). To protect me they took me to the goblins, the creatures that run the finances of the wizarding world, to have my powers sealed away. Not long after that they had to go into hiding because of a prophesy. On the halloween after I turned one, The Dark Lord, who had been attempting to take over the wizarding world while my mother was at school, attacked. He killed my father, moving up the stairs and entered my nursery. He attempted to get my mother to move, he gave her a chance-why, I do not know- before killing her as well. When he turned his wand on me, the spell backfired, killing him instead. He's still out there, living as a wraith, but he can't find me here. After that I was put with my abusive family for the next nine years of my life before going to Hogwarts when I was Eleven."

He stopped and turned to Rin, giving him an open, honest smile. "I know your father is Satan, and I know you can't control your powers all that well, so I decided to tell you my story to even the score."

Rin stared at him for a bit before asking, "Why didn't Mephisto tell me about you?"

"He doesn't know." A shocked look. "Demons can tell who is a demon and who's not by their energy, they can sense them. Magic is very potent, it overwhelms the senses connected to that person. My magic overwhelms my demon so when other demons sense me, all they see is my magic. It's a nifty little trick, and what's better is when I finally learn how to sense others I won't have that issue, having been born in a magical environment."

They talked for a bit longer, content to just chat, before finally parting ways at around one thirty in the morning with the promise not to tell anyone else, not even Yukio. They learned more about each other and finally had someone to turn to who wouldn't judge them or what they did, just listen.

* * *

 **Yay, Development!**

 **(1)Work given to him from the goblins, he didn't have a chance to go to classes outside of cram school yet.**

 **(2)In the anime he calls him Gigi, which is old man or grandpa**

 **Alright, I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up. School is taking it's toll on me as well as my own mental health. I'll try to write when I can but it might be awhile before chapter 7 is up. I'm sorry but I promise I will get it done!**


End file.
